Alanna
by LadyKnight0207
Summary: My first fanfic so please be patient. Alanna and George are back from the desert. Please read. T for later chapters. A/N: New name.
1. Chapter 1: Back at the palace

Disclamier: I don't owe any of the characterssigh but they all belong to the fantastic Tamora Piercesigh The 'plot' belong to me.

* * *

Alanna's back

_Right after 'Song of the Lioness'_

Alanna, George and Coram were on their way back to Corus. It was a week after Alanna and George were betrothed and now it was the Palaces turn to hear the good news. They would be there a little before sunset.

**At the palace:**

The three riders came to the gate "who's there?"

"Lady Knight Alanna, the Kings Champion, Baron George of the Pirates Swoop and Coram Smithson" said Alanna and pulled her hood back.

"Lioness" the soldier bowed and let them in.

George looked at Alanna and smiled "Now ye're home again, lass."

She looked at him and smiled, "yeah now I'm home. It's definitely my home to we're married."

"Alanna!" Gary and Raoul came running. She smiled and dismounted.

"Gary, Raoul!" Gary gave her a bonecrushing hug "Gary – I – can't – breath" he grinned and let her go.

"What? May I not greet you welcome home?"

She grinned "Not if it means you must strangle me!" She walked back to George and turned to Raoul. "Raoul aren't you happy to see me" she made a hurt look "I'm hurt!"

"No you're not" Raoul walked over to her and gave her a hug, he grinned. "You're lying and you aren't good to it"

She looked up at him "Yes, I'm lying. But it was the try worth it" She grinned and clapped him on the arm.

George laid his arms around her, "what do you say to go to our rooms now? We must have our things unpacked too."

She looked up at him and grinned "OK"

"let's begin" he turned to their horses.

"Where are our things?! It was here a minute ago!" Alanna turned around to Coram "and where is Coram?"

Gary grinned "Coram took the things saying something about you most likely would take a while to be ready to stop talking, and that it would be cruel to the horses to stand with the things so long."

Alanna raised an eyebrow "and we couldn't order somebody to do it? He isn't my servant and neither is he my squire!" When she said the last few words was her voice very cold.

Gary backed a little "don't look at me like that! It isn't my fault, it was his decision. Now go up to your rooms." He looked at Raoul "We better go back to work. Bye!" With a last wink to Alanna and George he went into the Palace, and back to the reports.

"Well, I better go back to work as well." And with that went Raoul in direction of the Kings Own barracks with a wink over the shoulder.

Alanna smiled "Well we are here and have been greeted welcome."

"Let us come up to our rooms and rest to tomorrow" he smiled, sneaked his arm around her waist and let her to their rooms.

Alanna yawned and smiled "Good night, I'm going to bed now" and changed to nightshirt.

George began to change "good night my dear."

The next morning Alanna woke and laid a little and looked at George. After moment she removed his arm from her waist and stood up _finally a night with a real bed_ she stretched and began to get dressed. When she was done she went to the dressing room to wash her face. She looked at George _he looks so peaceful _she sighed _I wonder how Jon will react to our engagement. Will he get mad? Fells betrayed? _She shook her head _No! Bad thought Alanna! Stop thinking like that! _She hurried out. _A little practice may take my concentration. _She hurried out to the practice courts, and began her morning practice.

**Meanwhile:**

Jon waked a little before sunrise. He loked at Thayet _Mithros she's so beautiful._

_But what about Alanna, violet eyes, silksoft hair…_ said a irritating voice.

_No! It's over between us. I love Thayet now, not Alanna! Thayet!_

_But why do you so miss Alanna so much and why don't you fell the same way like you do with Thayet?_

Jon sat up and stood out of the bed. _I'm going to the practice courts… _He began to get dressed and threw water in his face. Then he went to the practice courts.

* * *

So this is the first chapter. I will update soon if I get 15 rewiews.


	2. Chapter 2: The practicecourts

I know I said 15 rewiews but here you are. The next chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the great Tamora Piercesniff

* * *

Reminder: ' Jon sat up and stood out of the bed. _I'm going to the practice courts… _He began to get dressed and threw water in his face. Then he went to the practice courts.'

When he came to the practice courts was the only thing he saw a lonely figure practice swordfighting in a corner _That must be Alanna. It can only be her, it's only her who practice like that_ He stood a moment and looked at her _I mustn't disturb her._ ­He went near her and began practicing. _I hope she doesn't notice me and stops. It's not that I need right now. _

Alanna looked up. She had a feeling like someone was looking at her, she looked around her. _Oh, no! It's Jon! Why is he here? ­_She sheathed her sword and looked._ He's getting better at it. _She smiled at herself _should I disturb him. It's after all better (and funnier) to practice together. _She decided that she would ask. She began to move but stopped. _He look quite handsome like that. So different from King Jonathan._ She shook her head. _No! Not again._ She began walk over to Jon. _It's over! There's nothing but friendship between us. He loves Thayet and I love George. That's it!_ She was 1 yards away from him when she stopped.

"Hello. You're getting better at it. But it's so much funnier if you have someone to practice with." She smiled, and took at step closer when he stopped.

"Well, hello Alanna. What are you doing out here so early?" _Damn! Why does she always notice me when I'm near her?! _He looked at her, _Gods she's beautiful like that. – What did I just call her beautiful? _He realized she talked to him. "Er, pardon?"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "I said: are you going to practice with me and have fun or are you going to practice alone?" She shifted from foot to foot.

He grinned slightly. "And I asked you before you asked me: Why are you here so early? So you should answer me, and then ask me" He noticed her slightly uneasiness, but chose not to mention it, _why is she so uneasy with me? She's normally very easy around me and the others._

Alanna looked down. "Er, I waked early and thought that it was too late to sleep again and it wouldn't hurt if I began my morning exercise a little early. You're turn to answer my question." She looked at him with a look that clearly said 'it wasn't everything but I say no more'.

He grinned, and smiled. "Well, if you don't kill me I want have anything against at practice with you. But if you want to kill me with practicing I absolutely don't want to practice with you." He took a step closer toward her. "How long have you been here?"

She shrugged, "Well there was a while to sunrise when I came here and it's nearly sunrise now. I don't know." She shifted her grip at her sword. "When did you practice last time?"

He looked down at his feet a little before he answered. "I don't know" He blushed and looked up again. "Don't be angry! You know it's so rare I have time to practice!"

Alanna sheathed her sword and to the last few steps toward. She stood a little and looked at him, then laid her hands at his shoulders. "I'm not angry, I'm disappointed, I thought you knew that it's important to train if you want to could defend yourself´, and others, if there aren't anybody around when - IF we are attacked" She looked him in the eyes and kept eyecontact.

He looked down, "I know, but you know it's hard." He looked up and saw her worried look. "What?"

"You, must could defend yourself. I can't be around you all the time. You're a KNIGHT, you have LEARNED to defend yourself, and others. It's you're duty to defense Tortall, as it's mine. But what would you do if it's just you and the enemy and you have turned so weak because you haven't trained a VERY long time – because you haven't had enough time?"

He made a face. "You sound like our trainingsmaster. And that isn't good." He was totally aware of her hands on his shoulders. _What's wrong with me? She hasn't had that effect on me since… before we made it up. Oh Gods! This isn't good._

She grinned nd clapped his shoulder. "Let's begin." She took a step back. "Guard!"

He smiled slightly, and got ready. "Let's begin"

Alanna nodded and they began to circle around each others. Jonathan lunged and Alanna blocked, they fought a few minutes. When Jon avoided and lost the balance, a little, Alanna took the chance and got her sword to his neck.

"Yield!" her breathing was normal, but her eyes shone with joy.

Jon smiled, "I yield!" he lifted his hands.

Alanna smiled, sheathed the sword and backed a step. "You must really train" She poked his chest, "or in the end Raoul can beat you in les than a few minutes, without opposition." She would take her hand back when Jon took her wrist.

* * *

That's it for now. 15 rewiews.

I need youre ideas! Please rewiew and come with ideas.

I need a beta!


	3. Chapter 3: Reactions

Sorry for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters

**

* * *

**

Reactions

Reminder: 'She would take her hand back when Jon took her wrist. '

Alanna looked up and met his eyes. "Jon?"

He looked at her for a wile and gave her hug. "Thank you" he fried her and left.

Alanna stood a little before she began practicing again. _What was that about?_

**Meanwhile:**

George POV

George woke and turned to Alanna and suddenly sat. _Where is she? The bed is still warm, so she has just got up early._ He stood up and began to get ready. _She's certainly at the practice courts._

Thayet POV:

Thayet woke and would lay a hand on Jons chest. _Mm, yet another day with… _she sat up and covered her mouth with her hand before she could scream. "Were is Jonathan?"

A maid had heard her, "Your Highness?" She curtsied. Thayet looked at her and winked her out. "Let me be alone, I want a bath and then I want to be alone." She turned to the bed and began to sob. _He never got out of bed so early._ She lifted her head a little, _the bed's still warm, _and laid her head on the pillow again and sobbed. _So that long hadn't there gone, but why didn't he wait to I woke like he usually does? _She laid and sobbed until she heard the door, and turned to the door.

"Your Highness, the bath is ready"

"Thank you, I am certainly capable to find the bath by myself. You can just keep up you're work, I want keep you here anymore." With that Thayet rose and went to the bath. The maid curtsied and left. Suddenly Thayet turned towards the maid, "wait! Would you please say to His Majesty that I want to speak to him as soon as possible, and then tell me when it can be?"

"Aye"

"Good, then there isn't more"

The maid curtsied and left again. Thayet went to the bath again and began to undress. She lowered herself into the water. _Finally alone._ She laid and rested for a while. After a while like that she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened. "You're Highness, the king wants to see you in his office after dinner" The maid curtseyed.

"Thank you. Dismissed" Thayet turned and closed her eyes. The maid curtseyed to Thayets back left. Thayet sighed _I hope there doesn't come someone and disturb me _again.

**After dinner:**

Thayet walked with Jon to his office. "You wanted to talk with me." He said once they got inside at sat down.

* * *

I know I said 15 rewiews, but I needed this before I write the next chapter. Any Ideas. I'll try to update evry week.

Please review, I love to read the reviews. I want to know what you're thinking everyone:)

Thank you evryone for the amazing reviews. and BACswimma: I'll think it could be lovely, good idea. I see if I can take something like that into the story.


	4. Chapter 4: The talk

Disclaimer: You know the deal…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Reminder: '"You wanted to talk with me." He said once they got inside at sat down.'

Thayet nodded and wringed her hands "I don't know how to start this, but… I know I may be silly… and…" she looked down a moment then looked up again and burst out: "You always stay in bed until I wake. Why didn't you do it this morning?" She blushed and looked down; "I didn't mean to yell at you…" she trailed out.

Jon sighed and went over to Thayet. "Needed to come out this morning and just…" He thought for a moment. "Think" He brushed her chin with his hand. "I thought you would understand" He embraced her. "How did the maid react to see you in my bed?" He smiled.

Thayet looked questioning at him. "We aren't married yet Thayet. You shouldn't sleep in my rooms… yet…" He smiled.

"Oh" She looked down. "I haven't thought at that… But she didn't look surprised… Actually she acted like it wasn't wrong and we should sleep together…" He smiled and rose again. "What was it you should think about? Was it me? Have I done anything wrong?"

He turned, looked at her and smiled. "You are nearly as bad as Alanna." Thayet looked down. "Just as many questions at one time, nearly" He grinned a little. "I think it isn't that bad Thayet." She looked up. "I'm serious Thayet. There isn't anything wrong with ask questions, just don't turn into Alanna. I think one Alanna is enough." _Are you sure it's that bad if she turns into Alanna, a _very_ beautiful Alanna?_

One _Alanna is enough! And just leave me alone! I don't need you're thoughts! Let me think alone!_

Thayet looked suspicious at him. "Is she really _that_ bad? I thought you two were friends again." She looked at his face. "You haven't had a fight again?" He didn't answer. "Have you?"

He looked surprised at her. "Mithros, NO! And I hope we won't have any in the future." He thought for a minute. "But I'm pretty sure we will have many small fights, and maybe, Gods forbid it, a big one one day. We can't live a whole live so close together without come across each other." He went to his chair and sat down.

Thayet looked at him. _Goddess, don't let him get angry. _"What was it that was so important that it couldn't wait. What did you think about?" His face went blanc. "You know you can say everything to me."

"I just needed to think about what I should do now, Thayet. Not something special." He crossed his fingers behind his back._ Did I just call Alanna unspecial? ­_"It's nothing Thayet" She nodded. "Was there anything else, dear?"

She rose. "No" See you later. She kissed his chin and left.

He looked after her _Gods; I hope I can come out of this one without hurt someone very bad. _He sighed, shook his head and began work. At sunset someone knocked at the door. Jon looked up, _if it's someone who comes without any really good reason I kill him!_ "Come in!" A servant came in.

"Your Majesty. There's a guest who want's to talk to you in the Meeting room."

Jon sighed. "Have you a name or can you describe him or her?"

"The person is in a cloak, your Majesty, with the hood up, so I'm not sure…"

Jon sighed again. "Well, thank you. Please call Alanna and say I want her to be there. If I don't know if the person is against me or with me is it only good to be sure." He rose. "Goodbye."

* * *

Eek. A little cliffhanger. I have a good idea to who the person is. But please come with your ideas.:) I love to hear your ideas


	5. Chapter 5: The Stranger

Well do I need to say it's TPs?

Sorry for the long waiting for this chapter... Hope this chapter is long enough to make it good again...

**Chapter 5:**** The Stranger**

Reminder: '"Well, thank you. Please call Alanna and say I want her to be there. If I don't know if the person is against me or with me is it only good to be sure." He rose. "Goodbye."'

Alanna came into Jons office and bowed. "You called? It must be important since you want to talk to me, when you know I nearly always are busy about know."

"You could say it's important…"

"What?"

"Please listen. Yes, I called, please follow. There's a person who want to talk to me." He continued quickly when she opened her mouth to protest. "But the person want give us the name, so we don't know if it's an enemy?" He looked a little at her and opened the door.

She smiled, "and we can't loose you so soon after your parents." She nodded towards the door, "shall we go?"

**Outside the meetingroom:**

Alanna and Jon stood in front of the door. After a minute or so Jon asked. "Shall we go in?"

Alanna nodded and knocked at the door. A servant opened the door and bowed, "are the person in here?"

"Yes, he is here."

Jon nodded. "Good, then you may go." The servant bowed, opened the door more and waited to Alanna and Jon were inside, then left. The stranger stood with the back to them and looked out of the window. Alanna stood right beside Jon, with a hand near her sword. After a couple of minutes of silence, Jon spoke, "What's your name? It would be nice to know the name of the person I'm going to talk to."

The stranger turned and looked at them. "I don't want to give my name to a stranger like you, who stand so close beside a _woman_ in _tights_." The stranger spat the last three words out like they were poisoned. Alanna laid her hand completely on her sword, and took a little step forward.

Jon saw it and laid his hand on her arm, and silenced her with a look, when she opened her mouth to protest. He then turned to the stranger. "You don't want to talk to the person you wanted to talk to a couple of minutes ago. I'm disappointed. You have wasted our time, and I don't think neither of us is going to take it easy. We are, after all, busy people, and if you're noble you know how people of high rank can be." He took a little pause to see the reaction of this, and continued. "And you insulted her, and therefore me, she's my vassal and my friend, and you insulted me. And you asked for the king, and-"

He didn't came any longer, because the stranger interrupted him, "Yes I asked after the king, and what do I get, a woman in tights and a man who have no manners. You walk in clothes of high quality and that show me you both are nobles, but that doesn't show that you have right to insult me! I asked after the king! And not after nobles of low rank! So I want to talk to the king, now!" The stranger turned the back to them and continued looking out of the window.

Alanna took more steps towards the stranger, and talked to with venom in her voice. "Are you a noble?" The stranger turned a little, "because if you are, I can't see why you talk like that. You noblemen should have learned to control you're temper more than that. And even if you are a noble that don't give you any right to talk to you're king like that. You asked for his name and don't even let him give it to you! I'm disappointed!" She turned quickly and went over to Jon's side again. She looked at him and mouthed 'sorry' to him when he looked at her, then turned towards the man. "And you still have you're cloak on! Please show a little respect!" She turned to Jon, "may I take a seat, I certainly need to sit down a moment?"

He nodded. "Sure, you know you don't need to ask about that, but please sit so you can come up quickly, we aren't sure about this yet, or I'm not sure." He smiled when Alanna took the nearest chair and slumped into it, without any respect for her sex. He turned to the man, "You didn't hear her can I see, because you still have you're cloak on. But I'm impressed; it's not many who don't back away from the Lioness when she's in rage." He smiled again. "Don't mint her, she has a quick temper. But anyway, my name's king Jonathan of Conte the IV and she's my champion. And who are you? You didn't give me you're name last time."

The man didn't take his cloak of, but bowed, "If you are the king, what happened then to king Roald? And yes I'm noble, but I have been away for years."

Jon sighed and turned to Alanna, "do you want to test him or shall I?"

She looked up and smiled. "Sure. I'll do it, but I can't guarantee for he's health if he are cruel again." She walked over to Jon and stood a little in front of him. "How many years have you been away, and where in the north of Tortall did you live?"

He stared at her. "Do _you_ question_ me_? It should be _me _who question_ you"_ He saw her eyes narrow and gulped he hadn't forgot her warning. "Anyway, I'm from the north yes, but I've only been away about 6 years, how much can chance in 6 years?"

"Very much… How can you prove you're a noble?"

"Uhm, I – I don't know… But…" He trailed of, and bowed his head.

Alanna looked at Jon who said "Take your cloak of then, and tell us your name, if you don't take it of I make her," he gestured to Alanna, "take it of for you."

Alanna looked at Jon. "Who says I would do it?" The stranger looked at her and thought she was someone who would betray whole Tortall one day.

Jon grinned a moment, "because I know you." He turned to the stranger, "Well, do you take it of? I count to five and then I let her take it of."

The stranger stood still.

"One…"

Nothing.

"Two…"

Nothing.

"Three…"

Nothing. _Should I do it. She doesn't look like one who would be nice at the work._

"Four…"

The stranger took the cloak of and Alanna gasped and hold her hands for her mouth. Jon Looked stunned. The stranger opened his mouth and said, "My name is …"

Uh, sorry for the cliffhanger, but please review. It would make the waiting for the next chapter a little shorter :)

Just remember to review. See you all at next chapter.

A/N: I will maybe NOT continue Jons dream.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrothed?

**Chapter 6: Betrothed?**

Reminder: 'The stranger took the cloak of and Alanna gasped and hold her hands for her mouth. Jon Looked stunned. The stranger opened his mouth and said, "My name is …"'

"Alan of Trebond." He looked at Alanna. Who still held her hands for her mouth and looked at him like he suddenly had got two heads. He then turned to Jon, who still looked at him. "What? I'm a noble and then _she_ look at me like I got two heads." He gestured to Alanna. "Why doesn't she give me a greeting? I have a little information." By then Alanna had laid her hand on her sword again, and taken her other hand down, but clenched it so her knuckles were white. And her mouth was only a small line. "Take it easy lady. You doesn't look too good like that, and if you want to be married should you…"

He didn't get any longer because Alanna interrupted him, "I'm betrothed. And why do you want a better greeting? You wouldn't get a better greeting if you got introduced in front of the whole court." She turned to Jon. "What do you think Jon?"

"Talk with respect to your king _woman!_"

"And you should talk with more respect to her!"

"Yes thank you Jon, but I can talk for myself." She turned to Alan "And you! I would be pleased if you please will shut up, just for a moment!"

Jon kept quiet while she talked. "Alanna, take it easy just for a moment, and can I talk with you for a moment please?" He didn't wait for an answer and dragged her with him to a corner… "Betrothed? And I thought you said he was dead?"

Well that was that.. Sorry I can't help it. I'll try to make the next longer. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Can I talk with?

Chap.  
Disclamier: It still does not belong to me. Sadly...

**Chapter 7: Can I talk with…?**

Reminder: '"Betrothed? And I thought you said he was dead?"'

Alanna looked down. "Erh, which question do you want me to answer first?" She looked shyly up at Jon a short moment, then looked down again.

"What about the first question first? That would be logically." _Betrothed? It can only be George. Of course is it George, they have loved each other since we broke up. Realize it Jon! You've lost you're chance with her! You have Thayet!_ He realized she had asked him about something. "Huh? Sorry. I didn't get it…"

She sighed and asked again. "I said: why do you want to hear about my betrothal, before you hear about the problem we have at hand? Because, yes, I'm betrothed, and everyone should hear about it at the first banquet at hand."

"Where's your ring?" Alanna showed him her hand. "Well, okay, to whom? And then over to the problem."

"George. And yes I was to his, Alan's, funeral when I was 14. I have no idea why he's here. And neither have I any idea about how he got here." She looked at him. "Do you have any ideas?"

_George. Why are you so surprised Jon? _"No, I have no ideas," He looked at Alan and caught him staring confused at them. He turned back to Alanna. "I think he'd looked at us throughout the whole conservation. Maybe we should go back to him?"

Alanna looked over at Alan. "Yeah, maybe…" She turned and went over to Alan. "So, you say you're Alan of Trebond. According what we've heard you've should be dead the last six years…"

"Since I left for looking after the story about the real Domion Jewel you must mean!"

"The – the Domion Jewel!?" She looked at Jon and mouthed 'what shall I do?' He just shrugged and she turned back to Alan. "The Domion Jewel you said?"

"Yes, I don't believe it actually is there somewhere, but I wanted to hear the first story about it."

Alanna smiled, "Did you look after it? And did you leave Trebond to you're children, without help?"

"How did you know that?"

She shrugged, "I have my ways. Answer my question."

"I did look after it. And it would be good training for Thom when he will take over from me. And he could ask his teachers for help. Do you know how he maked the Ordeal, and training? I've always knew he would be a good knight"

At that point Alanna looked at Jon for help, with a look who clearly said: 'Help me!'. Jon smiled. "Where did you look after the jewel Alan?"

"The only place it could be if it existed. But of course it wasn't there. I looked after it in the east side of Maren. But there wasn't anybody who knew more about it than I do and did." Alan looked at Jon a moment then bowed his head when Jon smiled and looked at Alanna.

Alanna answered his smile with a grin. She turned to Alan. "You looked after the Domion Jewel in Maren?"

"Yes of course. But I didn't look after the Jewel, but after the story, so I could bring the story home and…"

Alanna nearly couldn't hold her grin anymore. "You looked after the Jewel in Maren?!" She couldn't stand it anymore. She laughed. "The Jewel –"

"The Domion Jewel, does not exist! It is a fairytale! My good lady," Alanna stopped laughing and started to glare at him, "and you shouldn't laugh, it isn't prober for a lady." He turned to Jon and bowed. "My king I didn't come because of the story of the Domion Jewel, but because of my children –"

Jon looked at Alan. "The Jewel exist my good lord. The lioness," he nodded towards Alanna, "brought it home to Tortall not long ago."

"What?! Where was it?!"

Alanna looked at him with a smirk. "It was at the roof of the world, in Sarain."

Jon smiled at Alanna, but turned to Alan. "So the Jewel exist."

"Oh, but it was my children I would ask about. Do you know if I can talk with them, Your Majesty?" He bowed deeply.

_Done with this chap.  
Please review. I want to know what you people think!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Lioness is needed

I know this is short...  
Disclamier: Not mine. TP's.

**Chapter 8: The Lioness is needed immediately**

Reminder: '"Oh, but it was my children I would ask about. Do you know if I can talk with them, your Majesty?" He bowed deeply.'

Jon looked at Alanna whom shaked her head miniscule as a 'no'. He then answered Alan. "No, I don't think you can talk with your children right now, but maybe later on. I don't know."

"What about Sir Thom then?"

Alanna couldn't help it this time. She began laughing, which caused Alan to look at her with venom in his eyes. "As I said before, my fair lady, it's not prober for a lady to laugh." Alanna shot him a glare, but stopped laughing short after.

Jon sighed. "I don't think you can talk with sir Thom. I'm sorry."

Alan looked strangely at Jon. "I'm sorry you Majesty?"

"You can't talk with sir Thom."

"What about lady…" He didn't came any longer, which maybe was good because of Alanna, when a servant came into the room.

The servant bowed deeply. "Your Majesty I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need the Lioness immediately. It's important." Alanna looked up at Jon whom nodded.

"Go, I find you if I need you." Alanna left the room, and closed the door behind her. Jon looked at Alan.

"Shall we go on a walk. You can ask more questions then. I need air, and there's something I need to see."

Alan nodded. They walked down a corridor to the training fields when Alan suddenly asked. "Your Majesty, excuse me, but who is the Lioness?"

Everybody starred at him and Jon stopped dead and stared at him. "Excuse me, but I think I misunderstood you. But I diffidently think I heard you ask who the Lioness is."

"Then you heard right, your Majesty. I haven't heard about any Lioness."

Jon looked strangely at Alan. "The Lioness is the red-haired woman we talked with." He sighed. "Excuse me, but if you follow me I will get a servant to show you to your rooms." He called a servant and requested him to show Alan his rooms.

_Well that was chapter 8. Pleasr review, I love to see your thoughts._


	9. Chapter 9: We need help!

**Chapter 9: We need help!**

It was early noon the day after Alan came to the Palace, and a soldier came galloping. He dismounted and asked the nearest servant after the king. The servant said he was down with the rest of the court to eat breakfast. The soldier rushed over to them. When he came there, there wasn't many back, but the king was there. The soldier ran in front of him and kneeled until he had the kings interest. "Your Majesty. I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but the Lioness send me."

Jon nodded. "Continue" _Please, don't let it be because she needs help._

"I was the soldier with most energy, and the less bruises. We need help. We are against the bandits 1 to 4, and we're surrounded." The soldier bowed again.

_Fuck! What do the Gods have against me?! _Jon turned to Raoul, "Will you take the first and best platoon and help her?" Raoul nodded and hurried out. Jon turned back to the soldier. "And are there more you need to say?"

The soldier nodded and bowed his head. "The Lioness said something I should tell you, quiet…"

Jon nodded, "come to me and whisper it. I want you to show them the way."

The soldier nodded, and went up to Jon, he bowed down to his ear, "The lioness requested me to tell you that she only wanted to be called by the lioness and nothing else until she said otherwise." He backed some steps, bowed and hurried out.

_Okay, that was REALLY short. Help me! I'm running out of ideas! Please I need your ideas!_


	10. Chapter 10:

I'm really, really sorry for the long wait! And it isn't long. I wish I could say you could kill me if you want, but I like my life to much for that. I wan't hold you up.  
I promise I'll try to come with the next chapter soon.  
Love you all!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

Jon looked after the soldier. _What was that about? Sometimes she really is hard to understand. _He sighed _Just come back whole Alanna, that's the only thing I ask for, then I'll be happy. _He looked the hall over. _Why the hell do I have to be king? No one will let me go out and look at it. I have to hear __how she is, but they don't have time to tell me. _(A.N: I know Jon is _way _OOC) He suddenly looked up, a smile on his face. _The soldier said she had told him to go and tell us. Then she must be alive! _He sat straight and looked with new interest on the court. Thayet came up to him, "What do you think of? You seemed quiet bored and then you seemed to live up. And you have a big smile on you face, you know." She looked questioning at him. When he didn't look at her she stepped nearer and waved a hand discreetly in front of him. "Hello, Jon? Will you please answer me instead of just sitting there and look at the court eating?" He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked at her. Thayet smiled. "What is it that disturb you? You know you can say it to me." His brow tightened and the smile faded.

"Oh, it's nothing my dear, nothing at all."

"Yes it is. You really don't act like yourself. Actually, you haven't acted like yourself since Alanna…"

"Will you please keep quiet a moment?!" Jon hissed, "I just have much on my mind! That's all!" _Which isn't all a lie. What is wrong with me?_ Thayet looked like she didn't believe him, but she nodded her head miniscule and turned.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Jon. But when you want to share it with me," she paused a second. "you can just come to me. I will listen." She left to her place where she talked with George.

Jon sighed and turned back to his food. _What the hell have I done wrong? _He looked at the food like it was poisoned and didn't eat anything. He sat like this for the next half an hour and just looked at the court eating. When most had finished eating he rose, nodded to the court and left quickly.

Thayet

Thayet looked after Jon as he left. _What is wrong with him? _She looks back at George who talked to her, she then realized that he had asked about something. "Huh? Sorry, I didn't get it." She looked down at the teller in front of her.

George smiled, "I said, do you listen to me? But you don't need to answer I think you already have given me the answer" He grinned when she blushed and looked down again.

"I just thought about Jon. He is acting weird lately." She looked up at him again. "Or is it just me?"

"No, I don't think it just is you." He took the last piece of bread and rose. "Sorry I gotta go." He rose, nodded to Thayet and left.

Thayet sighed and finished her trade. _Does Alanna have anything to do with this? For Goddess sake he's my fiancé and I can't make him tell me what's wrong! But maybe it's because he is my fiancé he want tell me what's wrong. _She rose and took her tray to the dishes. _I should talk to Alanna when she comes back. She could have some answers. _She left to find Buri.

George

George walked down the corridor. _I'm an ex-thief! And I can't figure out what is wrong with one of my best friends! I'm a pore thief! My fiancée is in battle so I can't even be together with her. _He turned a corner and saw the door to his room. He went inside and took to nearest chair after the door was shut. _I really need to talk with someone who feels lonely too. _Suddenly he got an idea and sprang out of the chair, left the room, slammed the door after him and ran down the corridor, turned at the end and ran back to lock to door and continued his pace.

* * *

Thanks for the wonderful review everyone.  
And Wampire-lover19: Thanks for the idea. But I had written a little at the time I saw you're review. I'm from Denmark. The time doesn't match... sorry. Hope you still want to review:) love your reviews.

All beside the plot is Tamora Pierce's


End file.
